


Magical Mishap

by Swapped



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swapped/pseuds/Swapped
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Magical Mishap

“ _Laura! What the fuck!_ ”

I yelled out for my roommate, but my voice was far less commanding than I intended. Not only was my voice far more high pitched than previously, but I was also out of energy. Whatever flash of light came out of her room, when it hit me, it wiped me of energy, and I collapsed onto the floor. However, it did more than just tire me out.

In addition to my voice raising two octaves, my auburn hair was suddenly much longer, going halfway down my back. I felt my face with my hands and found not only a smaller nose and a weaker jawline, as well as no facial hair, and smoother skin. In fact, my entire body was covered in silky smooth, completely hairless skin. My chest felt heavier, so I took off my t-shirt to see what happened. I found two large perky breasts, and when I put my hands to them, my breath hitched from the pressure on my nipples. As I continued to explore my body, I found that my arms and waist had slimmed down, and my ass and thighs were much bigger. I hadn’t taken off my shorts to check, but I knew that feeling between my legs was different. I reached one hand into my shorts, and felt a small nub, and under than a slightly wet slit. The contact sent pleasure up my body, and a moan escaped my lips before I could cover my mouth with my other hand.

Laura, my roommate, had always dabbled in magic, even before we met in college. And occasionally, she would screw up a spell, and I’d get caught up in the mess. But this time, it reached a new level. Her fuckup had transformed my entire body into a woman’s.

“Someone’s having fun.”

Laura’s voice shook me from my thoughts. I looked up at her standing in the doorway from her room. She was wearing a nothing but a bathrobe, and since it wasn’t tied very tightly, it showed off some of her cleavage. Around the waist, something seemed to be poking out, but seeing as her magic probably went haywire, she probably transformed herself somehow. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her ice blue eyes weren’t looking directly at me, and her face, while usually pale, was rather flush. I thought it was from exhaustion, as her spell may have taken some energy, but I remembered I had my new breasts out and my hand was still in my shorts. I quickly pulled my hand back and reached for my discarded shirt to cover my chest, and I tried to stand up, but my legs didn’t cooperate.

“Don’t bother,” she told me. “Your entire body transformed, so it used up most of its energy. You should know that by now, Blake.”

That was true. Transforming took energy, and the bigger the change, the more it took. She casted the magic, so it took some of her energy as well, but most of the energy is taken from the person going through the changes. She may have also transformed herself, but her change was clearly smaller, so she was still able to move.

“And _why_ exactly did I transform?” I tried to sound as intimidating as I could with my new voice but being half naked on the floor didn’t help.

“You look cute glaring up at me like that. In fact, you look like my ideal girl,” Laura cooed as me, smirking. “Besides, you told me you always wanted to be a girl.”

That was also true. I had trusted her with my desire to be a woman. However, I also made it clear to her that she shouldn’t use magic on me without my permission, and this was no exception.

“That’s not the point and you know it!” My anger wasn’t making my voice, now almost squeaking, any more commanding, so I tried to calm down. “If you had figured out the magic for that, you should have told me before using it. I would have preferred to have a bit more choice in how I looked, for one thing.”

“I know. I didn’t mean to use my magic on you. In my…excitement, I accidentally extended the range.” Laura was once again looking away from me and blushing.

“Are you embarrassed? You’re not going to tell me what happened because you’re _embarrassed?_ No, I’m _more_ than owed an explanation.”

Rather than saying anything, Laura sighed and then opened and dropped her robe, showing me her naked body. Her large breasts, still larger than mine, her well-toned abs, her muscular arms and legs all caused a pressure to build between my legs, but there was more turning me on than that. Between her muscular thighs, instead of a vagina, a long, thick, veiny penis, fully erect, stuck out and two large balls hung down beneath it. I felt a wetness come from my new slit, and I quickly shoved my thighs together to try (and fail) to ignore it. Before I could fully process everything, Laura began to speak.

“I was looking into magic to make you a woman, but I got distracted with a new idea. The idea of fucking a woman with a cock was…enticing to me. I mean, I’ve used a strapon before, but I can’t actually feel the sensations that way. So I looked into giving myself a penis. And I figured it out today. As I was doing the magic, I couldn’t stop imagining the perfect woman to fuck, and it distracted me. I accidentally extended the range, and you got caught in it, and since I was imagining what I found attractive in a woman, that’s what you transformed into.”

That explained why she was so hard, and why she wouldn’t look me in the eyes.

“I should be able to turn you back, if you want, or at least give you an appearance that you want, but we’ll have to wait for the morning. You have no energy left. I suppose I’ll have to carry you to your bed.”

Laura began to walk towards me, but she still wasn’t used to having a dick, and certainly not an erect one, and I was too distracted by her naked body, so when her cock hit me in the face, we were both surprised.

She quickly apologized, but I was still in a trance. Eventually her calling out to me snapped me out of it, and I looked up at her. Her face looked down at me, and her eyes were soft, but filled with a hunger. I really was her ideal women, and being looked at like that felt good. And I saw how beautiful her entire body was as I looked up at her. Before I knew it, my right hand was reaching up to her cock. I stopped, and after we both realized what happened, we stayed still awkwardly looking away from each other.

Breaking the silence, I said, “Us being like this is your fault, and its clearly left us both…horny, so I think you should do something about it.”

“Wait, you want to have sex?” Laura looked taken aback.

“You said you wanted to fuck a girl with… _that_ , didn’t you?”

Laura’s eyes widened, but she collected herself, and began to smirk down at me. She began to speak, with more confidence in her voice.

“I wouldn’t want to take _advantage_ of you in your weakened state,” she mocked. “I think you’ll have to prove that you really want this.” Her right hand undid her ponytail before she rested it on her hip, as her left slowly jerked off her cock. She saw through me, and was waiting for me to make the first move.

I tried to wrap my right hand around her cock, but it was so thick, and my hand was so small. I needed to use both, but my left hand was still holding my shirt over breasts. Laura took her hand off her cock, and waited for me to get started. I dropped my shirt, and began to pump her cock with both hands. I felt its weight and heat, the slight pulses, and I looked up to her face to see how she was reacting. She was breathing a little heavier, but she still had that confident smirk on her face.

She moved her left hand on to my head, running her fingers through my hair, before getting a grip and pushing me, ever so lightly, towards her dick. I got the message, but her size was still daunting, so I only started to lick her shaft. It was surprisingly smooth, and its taste took control of me. I ran my tongue up and down her length. I moved my tongue to her balls, as I continued to work her shaft with my hands. I took one ball into my mouth, and I heard Laura’s breath hitch. My efforts were starting to have an effect on her, but it was still small.

I moved my mouth back towards the head of her cock. I was going to have to take her cock in my mouth, but I started slow. I put my lips to her tip and licked her head before taking it a bit into my mouth. I ran my tongue on the under side of her shaft. I continued to move my hands up and down as I took more of her in my mouth, and I got about halfway along her length before her head pressed up against the back of my mouth. I was about to start bobbing my head back and forth, but Laura’s hand stopped my head, and I heard her giggle. I tilted my eyes up towards, only to see her smirk had grown. She then opened her mouth to speak.

“I always imagined my perfect girl would be able to deepthroat,” she teased, “so I bet you can take me deeper than that. You might want to take a deep breath.”

My eyes widened, but before I could react, her hand started pushing me down her cock. I put my hands against her thighs to push back against her, but I quickly realized she was overpowering me. I tried to breath in through my nose as quick as I could, but her cock was soon filling my throats. Before I knew it, my nose was pressed up against her waist, and my chin was touching her balls. She held me there for a few seconds, and let out a guttural moan, before removing her hand from my head. I pulled back, and began coughing and gasping for air. Once I recovered, she grabbed my face, with her fingers under my chin and her thumb holding down my tongue, forcing me to look up at her.

“Now we know you can take me all the way,” she spoke down to me, with that infuriating smirk still on her face. “You’ll have to do at least that much to show me you really want this.”

She let go of my tongue and pet me on the head, ignoring my glares. But, she _was_ right. I did know I could take her whole length, and that meant I knew a way to wipe that stupid smirk off her face. I quickly wrapped her length with my lips and moved my head along her entire length, timing my breathing so I could hold my breath when her cock was in my throat. I kept bobbing up and down along her entire length, increasing my speed as much as I could. It wasn’t long before I heard her moaning. I turn my eyes up towards her again and saw that she had thrown her head back in pleasure. I finally had control of the situation. She grabbed my head with both her hands, but her grip was much weaker. She couldn’t get control of me now. I felt her cock start to throb as the taste of her precum filled my mouth, and she began to tap my head, but I just kept going. I wasn’t going to let her off easy.

But I got overconfident. Before I knew it, Laura’s cum burst into my mouth and down my throat. I tried to swallow as much as I could, but I had to take her cock out of my mouth to catch my breath. She continued to shoot her seed on my face and breasts. As I recovered, I started to focus on the taste of her cum. It was incredible, and I tried to get some of it from off my face to taste it more.

“Well, if you’re licking up my cum like that, you must really want it, huh?”

Laura snapped me back to focus. She was still breathing heavy, but her smirk had returned. However, now her smirk no longer bothered me. Now that I knew she was going to give me what I wanted, it just got me more excited. I didn’t know what she had planned for me, but I couldn’t wait for it.

“We should move somewhere nicer than the living room floor. I did say I would carry you.”

Laura bent down, scooped up my legs, and picked me up in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her neck to balance myself and rested my head in the crook of her neck. Being taken care of by her like that, being carried in her strong arms, felt nice. I felt heat rush to my face, and I tried to bury my face in her shoulder to hide my blush. Based on her chuckle, it didn’t work.

She carried me into her room and laid me down on her bed before climbing over me. She leaned down and took my lips in hers, her tongue exploring my mouth. She separated before moving to my neck, and she licked and kissed her way down to my breasts, before taking a nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it until I felt a sharp pain as her teeth bit down, and a squeak escaped my lips. She let my nipple go, and let out a low chuckle, before continuing down my stomach, leaving kisses and bites as she went. She got down to my waist and grabbed my shorts with her hands. She slowly pulled them down my legs before tossing them aside. She then kissed her way up my thigh before stopping her face in front of my crotch.

“You have such a cute little pussy, don’t you?” she cooed. “I think it’s time I return the favor for that _wonderful_ blowjob I got earlier.”

Laura dropped her mouth onto my pussy and began to lick my slit. Her right hand began to play with my clit, and her left reached up to caress my breasts. I gripped the sheets to try and keep my cool. I didn’t want her to get me to moan quicker than I got her to. I failed when she started to suck on my clit. Once I started to moan, she inserted one finger into me. She played around my insides and stopped when my moaning got louder.

“Oh? Is that your sensitive spot?” She made the same motion, getting the same reaction from me. That seemed to be the response she wanted, because she inserted two more fingers and went back to sucking on my clit.

My eyes clamped shut and my toes curled as pleasure racked my body. I felt like I was floating on air as everything else disappeared. When I came back to reality, Laura’s face was next to mine and she kissed me on the cheek.

“How’d you like your first orgasm as a woman?”

“I…yeah,” I gasped out. She seemed to understand what I meant. My body was still tingling, and I had barely caught my breath. It had felt incredible, and she hadn’t even used her cock.

“So, I’ve got an idea.” Laura’s smirk came back almost immediately, piquing my interest. “Your transformation was an accident, so it’s very likely something didn’t turn out right.”

I was fairly confused at what she meant. I was turned into her type of girl, and she hasn’t seemed to have a problem with my body so far. What could have gone wrong?

“Did you know the prostate is considered the male g spot?”

“You want to fuck my ass? What even makes you so sure I still have a prostate?”

“A half-baked transformation never works out this well. And even if you don’t have a prostate, I promise you’ll love anal.”

My brow furrowed. It seemed like she was just looking for an excuse to fuck my ass, and I still hadn’t felt her cock inside my pussy. But, her dumb, alluring smirk once again took control of me.

“Okay. Let’s try it.”

Laura quickly moved into position. She pulled my legs onto her shoulders and lined up the head of her cock with my asshole. She dug her fingers into my thighs, holding them to her body.

“Make sure you relax,” she warned, before she pushed her cock in. She moved slowly, and only went in a quarter of the way before pulling back. Then she pushed in halfway, before pulling out again. She did this a few more times, never going all the way in. It felt pretty good, but it was nothing mind blowing like before. I relaxed, thinking I knew what to expect, but that was when Laura shoved her entire length, up to the hilt, into my ass. Pleasure exploded when her tip hit something inside, and my entire body tensed up.

“ _You’re clenching_!” She yelled out, before falling forward onto me, pushing my legs to my body. We both laid there, trying to catch our breaths and recover from the shock.

“I think…” I breathed out, “I have a prostate.” That was the only reason I would have reacted like that. She hit a pleasure center with her dick. “Sorry for clamping down like that.”

“It’s okay,” she responded. “I should’ve given you a warning. Besides, squeezing down feels pretty good. I just wasn’t expecting you to squeeze that hard. Guess that fat ass of yours has some muscle.”

I rolled my eyes at her, and she leaned forward to kiss me.

She pulled away and said, “You know, you’re pretty flexible. You’ve got your knees all the way up to your shoulders. I wonder if you could…” Without finishing her thought, she grabbed my feet, and pushed them up above my head. It felt almost natural for my body. I was just as flexible as she wants in a girl. My prostate was the only part of my body not suited to her tastes, and even that worked out for her.

I grabbed my legs to hold them in place, and she began to move her hips in and out. She started slow, lightly tapping my prostate every time she entered. Not the explosive sensation from earlier, but it still sent sparks through my body. She was still leaning down just above me, so I craned my neck forward to suck on one of her nipples. She seemed to like that and started to move a little faster.

She continued to pick up the pace, until each thrust had the same force as the first one to hit my prostate. I let go of her breast as I threw my head back and let out grunts and moans of pleasure. Laura, seeing my neck was open, took the opportunity to put her mouth on my neck, sucking and biting the skin as her hips pounded into me. She eventually moved her head away from my neck, and I heard her ragged breathing. She was getting close, and since I was feeling the same waves of pleasure as when she was eating me out, I was close too.

My orgasm exploded through me, and soon after I felt her warm cum filling my ass. I once again drifted in my own pleasure. I barely registered Laura pulling out and shooting more cum on my body. She leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“Since you’re my perfect girl, your body is built to be pleased by me. I bet you’d even love it if I was as rough as I want to be. So, is there anything else you want?”

She still hadn’t used her dick to fuck my pussy, and the idea that she could be even more rough interested me. She moved away from my face and smirked down at me. She wasn’t doing anything else until I asked for it.

“I want…I _need_ your cock in my pussy!” I gave in. She had me wrapped around her finger.

“And how do you want it?”

“As rough as you can be!” I had to know what she was capable of.

“Get on all fours,” she commanded, and I quickly followed her order. My arms and legs could barely hold me up, but I pushed through my fatigue. I felt her rub her shaft along my slit, before lining up her head. Then she shoved her cock all the way in. My arms gave in immediately, and I screamed out in pleasure. I felt a hand smack hard on my ass, causing me to yelp, and I felt her other hand push my head down into the bed, her nails digging into my scalp. The pain and pleasure mixed together, and I found my self drooling onto the sheets.

The only sounds were my moans, her hips smacking against my ass, the occasional spank, and Laura’s voice. She told me I was just her dirty whore, that my cunt belonged to her, that I existed to please her. Every taunt and insult got me more excited.

Then her hand that was holding me down grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me back until her tits pressed into my back. Her hand that was spanking me moved between my legs pinched down on my clit. I felt her breath on my shoulder, and then she bit down. Hard.

My moans got louder as she continued to thrust into me, bringing me to another orgasm, but she kept going. She grabbed one leg by the knee to hold me up while she fucked me, while her other hand squeezed my tits.

I came at least two more times before she finally finished. She dropped me back on the bed and shot the last of her cum onto my back. Then she laid down next to me, kissing me on the forehead. She then turned me around so my back was to her and cuddled me. She put her head on my shoulder and blew air into my ear.

“So,” she began, and although I couldn’t see her face, I could _hear_ her smirking. “How was it?”

I let out a whimper. I could still barely speak, but her chuckle told me she understood. It was _amazing_. Her cock just went on and on pounding my pussy, making me cum, until she finally filled me with her seed…

“ _Oh shit_! Am I gonna get pregnant!?” I was so caught up in the moment, I forgot that she came inside.

“Don’t worry,” she assured me, “I’m shooting blanks. I made sure of that. I wanted to fuck a girl, not knock her up. Speaking of, I’m definitely going to be using this dick again. This felt incredible. And what about you? Want me to change your body to be more to your liking?”

I shifted around so I was facing her as I thought about my answer. She moved so she was laying on her back, put her arm around my shoulders, and pulled me to her chest. I laud my head on her shoulder, wrapped my arms around her waist, and intertwined my legs with hers, noticing my feet only reached her calves. I hadn’t noticed how much shorter my new body was.

“I think I like being your perfect girlfriend.”


End file.
